


getting caught

by bastardandkhaleesi



Series: you and me we're inevitable [2]
Category: The 100
Genre: F/M, Secret Relationship, getting caught by abby, getting caught in general, make-out session
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-09 20:12:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3262877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bastardandkhaleesi/pseuds/bastardandkhaleesi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: "Well, it could be worse.." "How could this be any worse?!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	getting caught

**Author's Note:**

> I suck with titels, I still hope you like this little drabble :)

"Well, it could be worse...“ Bellamy commented as he pulled his shirt back over his head.

Clarke was still in nothing but her underwear, panicking over what just happened.

"My mother caught us _having sex_ _on the chancellors table_ , how could this _possibly_ be any worse?" Clarke almost yelled at him while pacing back and forth.

"I could think of some scenarios." The dark haired man admitted with a smirk as he got off the edge of the steel furniture and made his way over to his - _well what are they exactly_? - ~~Co-leader. She was his co-leader.~~

He gently put his hands on her waist to stop her fanatically movements and pulled her close to him.

"You're not helping!" Clarke wined, covering her face with both hands as she leaned into his chest. She wasn't ashamed for who her mother had caught her with, she just wasn't pleased about the situation itself. Abby and she hadn't been exactly very close after she practically forced her to step back as a chancellor (just, well in contact with the grounders) when they were up and ready to attack mount weather with the help of Lexa's army. In her defense - back then she _had_ just killed her ex-boyfriend so he wouldn't suffer in agony and send away the other man she loved, setting him up for just the faith she had saved Finn of. When she heard that Bellamy was being tortured she basically went nuts on everyone else - Lexa's "love is weakness" not exactly proving to help in any rational way or sparing her from the pain his screams caused echoing through the radio.

Ever since he broke free from the Mountain men they had been inseparable. This whole sex thing on the other hand was definitely a recent development between the two-leaders. Something like stress relief. ~~She had to admit that he was pretty good at helping her relax though.~~

"C'mere-" Bellamy tried to calm her once more as his left hand found a loose strand of blonde hair to busy himself with, _a rather unusual move for him_. The other was wrapping around her middle, keeping her close.

"I bet your mother has had her wild times too. She'll understand." He joked with a sly grin on his features, earning him a slap on the arm and another hiss from the small blonde in front of him. At least now he could see her face now. It was too pretty to be hidden in shame.

"I gotta admit - the look on her face was priceless!" Clarke chuckled as she finally relaxed. Her hand was now on the back of his neck, drawing small circles with her fingers just where his dark tousled hair ended and sun-kissed skin was revealed. Those freckles definitely did cover most of his body - and it was fucking attractive. She could trace their patterns all day long. _Not that she would ever admit it._

" _Right_?" He asked in a rhetorical way before placing small kisses to the revealed skin - from her jawline to her nicely sculpted shoulder.

When his lips found the outline of her white bra Clarke let out a quiet moan. Head in her neck, she allowed him to continue where he had left of minutes ago, ideational at least. The blonde gripped his shoulders firmly as she felt herself turning weak again. The kind of weak she actually allowed herself.

"Yo Clarke, Bells we found them herbs!" They suddenly heard a loud and annoying voice blurting, clearly entering the room. _Jasper Jordan you’re going to pay for this_.

" _Oh_ -" There was a second person, _Monty_? Clarke could feel her cheeks turning a _bright shade of embarrassed_ even though she tried to hide her face on Bellamy shoulder.

This must be karma or some shit. The universe really wanted to keep them from actual satisfaction.

"We should go." Murphy suggested in his usual dead-beat tone but Clarke could swear that he was trying to hide a grin. _Cheeky bastard_.

"Does this mean you're dating ‘cause Raven owes me a tech toy-" Jasper continued talking to them against Murphy’s firm grip on him. The latter seemed to be pulling the buttheads out of the room - Clarke still couldn't look. Maybe if she just kept her eyes shut this wouldn't actually be happening right now.

"Well, I'd say this exceeds the thing with your mother?" Bellamy asked with a laugh while Clarke just glared at him, only fueling his laughter. 


End file.
